


cat and mouse

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, Dominance, Established Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck always play this little game of cat and mouse, but they both know who will always win in the end; that, however, doesn't stop them from their fun.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> There is simply not enough top / dom Donghyuck for my liking, so I've decided to contribute to the tag. I think Donghyuck's teasing ways, his wit, and his sharp tongue makes him a sexy Dom. Hopefully, I can manage to convince you all by the end of this too. Enjoy!

Mark watches his boyfriend from across the room, his gaze following his boyfriend’s every move. His eyes slowly roaming his boy's slim body, lingering just a little longer on his long legs. Thick white fabric covers his boy’s delicate frame, the article of clothing stopping just in the middle of his thighs – the bright color contrasting perfectly with his honey skin. 

The corners of Donghyuck’s pouty lips discreetly turn up into a small knowing smile as he continues about in the kitchen - fully aware of being under Mark's close observation. And he’s absolutely reveling in having the older boy’s undivided attention. He can practically _feel_ the rapper's eyes trained on him, but he intentionally avoids looking in Mark’s direction a little longer. He’s really just too content with being the object of his eye and using it as a way to rile the other boy up just a bit. 

“Is that my hoodie?” Mark finally asks breaking the silence of the apartment. Silence follows his inquiry and all that is heard is the sound from the television playing idly in the living room and the sound of the food cooking on the stove. 

With his back still turned to Mark, Donghyuck can’t help the smile that creeps back to his lips. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but mentally give himself a high-five; his “little scheme” is working just as he thought it would. He takes his time to answer the question, leaving a bit of charged energy in the air between the two.

Donghyuck takes his time turning off the stove before he turns towards the direction that his boyfriend’s voice came from. There on the couch, Mark is sat with a raised eyebrow gazing at him challengingly, mirth dancing in his brown irises. Feigning innocence, the younger boy looks at Mark with his big brown eyes as he finally murmurs a vague response. 

He tilts his head cutely. “Huh?” 

Amusement decorates Mark's features at his boyfriend’s innocent façade, although his crime is quite obvious with the evidence quite literally on his body. He raises his eyebrows at Donghyuck once more before his lips turn up into a cheeky smile. “I know you heard me angel, and I also know that’s definitely my hoodie,” he says getting off the couch, slowly sauntering over to the younger boy. 

Donghyuck watches him with bated breath as the rapper's lingering gaze pins him to the spot where he's standing. A shiver runs through his body in anticipation at the look in Mark’s eyes.

As Mark finally reaches him, he pulls Donghyuck towards him with the long sleeves of the hoodie. Circling his arms around his slim waist, he looks at him with a beguiled smile adorning his lips. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for this hoodie, you little thief,” he says, playfully pulling at the thick material covering the younger boy’s frame. 

There wasn’t anything necessarily significant about the hoodie. It just so happened that Mark was searching for it just the other day, only for him to come up short; he brushed it off as probably being his own carelessness during laundry day. However, he should’ve known about Donghyuck and his notorious affinity for Mark’s clothes. He can’t help but smile as he fondly shakes his head at his incredibly adorable boyfriend.

Donghyuck glances at him with playful eyes as he brings his face tantalizingly close to Mark's – so close that his lips practically brush against the rapper’s. “If you want it back, you can take it,” he taunts, raising his arms above his head. 

Mark smirks at him, quite amused by his boyfriend's sudden change in behavior. It always baffles him how he manages to go from extremely adorable to incredibly sexy in the span of a few seconds. It’s something that he always finds himself infatuated by and simply can’t get enough of.

Accepting the younger’s challenge, he immediately reaches for the hem of the hoodie and slowly pulls the material over Donghyuck's head. He is pleasantly welcomed with the sight of his smooth torso and perky nipples that grow hard from their sudden exposure to the cold air.

And, _God_ , the rapper feels like he’s seeing him again for the first time. Unknowingly wetting his lips, he admires his boyfriend. “Damn, _Hyuck_ ,” he breathes out, as he pulls him closer by the hips. 

Mark rests his forehead against Donghyuck's, his warm breath tickling his skin, as he gazes at him with enchanted eyes. The younger boy naturally flushes under the attentive gaze of his boyfriend, despite it, his eyes look back at him with an emotion that's opposite of bashfulness. 

The younger looks smug with the satisfaction of being the object of his eye. 

Slowly, starting with rubbing tiny circle patterns upon Donghyuck’s hips, Mark gradually moves his hands up the younger boy’s torso until he’s reached his sensitive nipples. Carefully caressing them with feather-light touches, he earns a quiet gasp from his boyfriend, which encourages him to do even more. Mark twists the younger’s nipples with his skittish fingers as he kisses his boyfriend, muffling his soft sounds with his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, angel,” he mumbles against his skin as he kisses just below his ear. Mark’s lips move calculatingly and awfully slow down Donghyuck's body until they reach his sensitive nipples, the younger’s body immediately arching into his boyfriend’s welcomed touch. Mark hums in contentment at how incredibly responsive Donghyuck can be to his touch – satisfied that he can make him feel good doing something even this simple.

Donghyuck's fingers find purchase in his boyfriend's hair encouragingly as Mark’s lips gently suck his sensitive skin between his teeth surrounding the area with the warmth of his mouth. The rapper’s tongue circles around the delicate bundle of nerves sending a tremble through his body before he’s repeating the action to the other and eliciting a soft sigh from the younger’s parted lips. 

A teasing smile makes its way to Mark's face. “I bet I could make you cum just like this,” he giggles against his skin. 

" _Mark_ ," he whines, not at all amused. 

Mark draws back, smirking as another whine involuntarily leaves Donghyuck’s mouth. “Okay, angel,” his amused gaze meets Donghyuck's debauched one, “What do you want then?” His smirk shifts into a cheeky grin as his flush-cheeked boyfriend glares at him. 

Donghyuck's face immediately shifts into a scowl. “Stop being such a fucking brat,” he complains. Mark continues to look at him with that stupid grin of his, and it takes all Donghyuck's willpower not to smack him. He knows what his boyfriend is trying to do, and any other time he wouldn’t be so prone to cave to his stupidity, but right now he’s too impatient for all the finesse and mind games. 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, he sees Mark’s doe eyes light up because it’s obvious Donghyuck is getting agitated. Another moment rolls by as they look at each other – silently challenging each other. Rolling his eyes at him, Donghyuck finally breaks the silence. “Just get on with it already, Lee.” 

Mark throws his head back with laughter before pulling Donghyuck's body back to his. “Impatient today, aren’t we?” He jokes.

“Fuck you.” Donghyuck lightly shoves his chest as he moves to walk away from him.

Mark catches his wrist in his hand, effectively stopping him from walking away. “Maybe, if you ask a little nicer, I might actually let you,” he says as another wave of laughter escapes him. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re quite bold today hm? Fine, see where that gets you.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes again, questioning why he stays with his teasing asshole of a boyfriend when he has to go through such things. He can already see what kind of night it’s going to be. _Fine, two can play this game_. _We all know who wins anyway._ He pulls his wrist from his boyfriend's grasp and turns his back to him, about to walk down the hallway when Mark's obnoxious laughter finally stops. 

He feels Mark’s arms circle his waist. “Hey,” he calls out to him, “don’t go. I’m just kidding, angel.” 

And at that moment, he _knows_ Mark’s about to relent by the tone of his voice but also because Mark obviously wants this just as much as he does, and honestly Mark can’t ever deny him. The roles have so quickly reversed, and he can’t help but smirk to himself. Mark responded exactly the way he expected him to.

_It was too easy_. 

This was a game of tug and pull that they play all too often and they fall into their roles naturally; like a game of cat and mouse. Mark likes to play pretend, likes to think he’s in control even if it's just for a bit. It gives him a rush of exhilaration. Donghyuck allows it, only for a bit though - he’s not known to be merciful. 

Quickly hiding his smile, Donghyuck turns back around to look at his boyfriend. Mark’s doe eyes are glossed over with anticipation, and it makes Donghyuck's stomach smolder with want.

Just as Donghyuck’s about to make a smart remark, Mark's mouth covers his in a fierce kiss. Immediately, his arms wrap around Mark's neck as his body naturally melts into his, and the rapper's tongue finds its way into his mouth. Mark's hands find the back of his thighs as he hoists the younger boy up into his arms and carries him towards their bedroom. 

Entering the bedroom, he stops right in front of the bed and carefully lays Donghyuck back on the mattress. As he pulls his t-shirt over his head, Donghyuck shameless watches with hungry eyes before the older boy crawls up the bed to cage his slim boyfriend in between his toned arms. Keen on feeling the older boy’s bare skin against his, Donghyuck wraps his legs around Mark's waist, pulling him closer. 

“Excited I see,” Mark comments, his lips turning up into his signature cocky smile that Donghyuck wants to slap right off his smug face. He rolls his eyes. 

“Mark, I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m not having sex with you for a month,” he retorts.

An exaggerated gasp leaves the rapper's mouth. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Taking him by surprise, Donghyuck pushes Mark to his side before quickly taking the opportunity to straddle the rapper's waist all in a few seconds. Pinning the older boy’s hands above his head with his own, he stares down at the rapper, who looks back at him with rebellious eyes. 

“Don’t try me, Lee.” Donghyuck sneers. 

The two have always been quite competitive, and Mark takes a moment to contemplate whether or not he should actually challenge his strong-willed boyfriend. Mark knows he’ll definitely stick to his word, and a month without sex wasn’t something he was willing to give up - especially not with the way Donghyuck’s looking down at him. 

Donghyuck practically sees the gears turning behind his eyes before Mark finally relents, his hands that are still held in Donghyuck’s grasps opening up in silent surrender. He watches all the defiance bleed from his body as he looks up at him with expectant eyes. Donghyuck lets go of his hands, but not before gently squeezing them as a small reminder - because under that tough demeanor his boyfriend still always treats him so tenderly.

“Hm, good choice, Lee.” The younger hums, his tone dripping in satisfaction. 

Mark’s hands lazily grip Donghyuck's narrow hips, as his tongue unconsciously wets his lips. “Well, now that you have me where you want me, whatcha gonna do about it?” His tone coming out soft and meek despite the cheeky words. 

Donghyuck can’t help the way his eyebrows shoot up in surprise at his soft tone and at how quickly he’s gotten Mark to submit. 

The thing is Mark doesn’t really take on the role of dominance in their bedroom activities. He does, however, like to take on the role of being an irrefutably, adorable brat that likes to rile Donghyuck up; all before he inevitably becomes docile under Donghyuck’s domineering ministrations. Tonight, that doesn’t seem to be the case though, but the younger boy can’t say he doesn’t like the way things are going, so he indulges his boyfriend.

Donghyuck's fingers slowly dance up Mark’s toned chest before he leans towards the rapper's ear to whisper, “You’ll see, sweetheart.” 

The younger boy pulls back from his boyfriend’s ear and directs a mischievous smile at him. Softly stroking Mark’s face, he fixes him with an imploring gaze. Mark looks back with an attentive look in his eyes – none of the rebellious nature from before in sight – as he leans into Donghyuck’s touch. 

“Look at you,” he coos at Mark. And of course, Mark blushes so prettily at his words. He brushes his thumb along the older boy’s bottom lip and relishes at the way his lips automatically part. “For a minute there, it seemed like you forgot who was in charge here.” He taunts. “I thought I was going to have to teach you a lesson.” 

Mark gasps around the thumb that slips into his mouth. Like second nature, he sucks on the digit as looks at Donghyuck with a dazed look in his eyes. Donghyuck chuckles once more. “Oh? It sounds like you like that idea, sweetheart. You want me to teach you a lesson?”

Mark hums around Donghyuck’s thumb as he eagerly nods his head. The younger boy slips his finger from between Mark’s lips. He smirks at the older boy as he catches the older boy staring at his lips. Asking once more, “Would you like for me to teach you a lesson, sweetheart?” 

The older boy blinks rapidly a few times before his gaze flits from Donghyuck’s lips to his eyes. Then he has to blink a few more times before his eyes finally focus on his boyfriend in front of him. Oh, so softly, he verbally responds. “Yes, please. I’d like that.” 

Donghyuck feels a warmth in his chest at the sight of his boy submitting so beautifully for him. “Look at you being so polite,” he coos. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

All too eagerly, the older boy nods his head once more. “Yes, I’ll be good.” 

Donghyuck has always been good with Mark’s body, so attuned with it, knowing exactly how long to prolong the pleasure before it’s too overwhelming. Always breaking him apart, but always _always_ meticulously putting him back together after.

Judging from the dazed look in Mark’s eyes and his soft tone of voice, Donghyuck knows the older boy must be on the edge of his subspace - ready to slip away for the next few hours. Donghyuck proceeds accordingly. “Okay, sweetheart. I want you stripped out of these clothes and sitting at the top of the bed by the time I get back,” he softly instructs. 

He places a kiss on Mark’s forehead before he clambers out of the bed to retrieve some items – the older boy already starting to follow his instructions before he has even left the room. 

When Donghyuck re-enters the room, he places the water bottle and Mark’s favorite sweets on the dresser before beginning to strip the rest of his clothes on the way to the bed. He retrieves the lube from the bedside table drawer before crawling up the bed. Donghyuck easily settles himself between Mark’s legs that he naturally spreads for him. 

Donghyuck leans up to tenderly kiss Mark’s face - his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips - before fixing him with a perceptive look. Mark looks right back at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, just waiting for Donghyuck’s next action. He hasn’t spoken since he left the room, and Mark feels like he can’t breathe from the anticipation. “You are not allowed to cum until I say so, understand?” Mark’s breath hitches in his throat before he’s quickly nodding his head in understanding. Donghyuck lightly slaps his thigh in reprimand. “I asked you if you understand, sweetheart.”

“Yes, I understand,” the older boy softly replies. 

“Good.” And that’s the last thing he says before he’s uncapping the lube, carefully warming it between his fingers, and finally meticulously fingering Mark open. 

...

An hour later finds Mark right on the brink of orgasm for the third time that is once again ripped from him. He’s thrashing his head from side to side with tears falling from his eyes and drool running down his chin. 

Donghyuck softly shushes him. “Look at you, baby. You’re quite the sight. I mean you were so cheeky earlier, what happened hm?” He teases. This earns him a pitiful whine from Mark. 

Donghyuck may be biased, or maybe a bit sadistic, but the sight of Mark’s tearful eyes begging for anything Donghyuck is willing to give is the most beautiful sight. His big brown eyes always shine and twinkle when he’s in the throes of pleasure. 

Mark babbles something incoherently. Donghyuck coos at him. “What was that? Let me hear it, sweetheart. You had so much to say earlier.”

“M’sorry,” he whines more tears falling down his cheeks. “Hyuckie, please,” he stutters. 

“Please what, sweetheart? I might actually give it to you since you asked so nicely,” he taunts. 

“Wanna cum. Please let me cum. I’ve been good,” he whimpers. 

Donghyuck continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Mark’s fluttering hole, torturously brushing the pads of his fingertips against the older boy’s prostate. At this point, Mark is even more of a babbling mess, barely able to string along a coherent sentence. 

“Please,” he pleads repeatedly. Please. Please. _Please_. It’s all that leaves his lips. 

Donghyuck decides he’ll show him some mercy. He continues to stroke Mark’s insides with his fingers, but he slows down his pace to let the older boy come back to himself a bit. The haze clears a bit - Donghyuck can immediately tell when Mark’s hand finds its way between his own legs to take hold of Donghyuck’s wrist. 

Mark lifts his head slightly with as much strength as he can muster to look at his boyfriend. “Hyuck, p-please,” he begs - his chest heaving up and down with short pants. 

Donghyuck slowly extracts his hand from between Mark’s legs and leans forward to kiss his boy’s swollen lips. “Okay, sweetheart. You were such a good boy,” he praises which elicits a soft whimper from Mark’s lips. 

Donghyuck brushes the sweaty hair that has fallen into Mark’s eyes from his forehead, so he can get a clear view of his big sparkly eyes. They’re looking at Donghyuck with such intensity and vulnerability - it always makes his heart sing. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” Mark eagerly nods his head, the look in his eyes hazy, but still eager for anything Donghyuck is willing to give him. 

Donghyuck rests his weight more comfortably between Mark’s spread legs, and his hands find a grip on smooth, muscular thighs. Using the excess lube dripping down Mark’s legs, he strokes his cock, and then before Mark knows it he’s pushing his tip past his rim. The glide is easy, thanks to the prolonged abuse done by Donghyuck’s fingers and the excessive amount of lube Donghyuck used because he knows Mark likes to be messy. 

When his balls make contact with Mark’s ass and his full length is finally deep inside the older boy, Donghyuck lets out a deep groan at the same time that Mark mewls quietly. “You always feel so good wrapped around me, baby,” the younger groans. 

Donghyuck’s hands stroke up and down Mark’s sides as he looks at his boy panting beneath him. “Can I move?” He asks in a soft voice because despite how ruthless he can be, he still makes sure that Mark is never too overwhelmed.

Mark whines. “Please.” 

That's all Donghyuck needs before he’s hooking a hand under one of Mark’s legs and snapping his hips forward. 

Everything after that devolves rather quickly with Mark having already been on the brink of his orgasm from all the teasing and Donghyuck being coaxed by the sight and sounds of Mark thrashing beneath him. 

“So good, so good,” the boy is mumbling in quiet pants, probably unaware that the words are even leaving his mouth at this point. 

Donghyuck snaps his hips harder, quicker as the sounds of his grunts and Mark’s moans mix together. The younger boy can feel his orgasm approaching, and he’s ready to plunge into the pleasure together with Mark. “Mark, baby, you can cum,” he manages to say between deep strokes of his hips. 

Mark, finally given the permission he’s been waiting for all night, allows himself to let go with a loud cry - his legs convulsing for just a moment from the intensity of his orgasm before falling quiet against the sheets. Donghyuck thrusts into his abused hole once, twice more before his orgasm rips through his body too. 

Donghyuck quickly pulls out and lays down beside Mark, tucking his boyfriend’s exhausted body into his side. He uses the last ounce of his strength to lean over and kiss his boy’s forehead and tell him once more “you did so well, sweetheart” before falling back against the mattress. 

Once Donghyuck regains his breath, as much as he’d like to just lay there, he sits up and retrieves the bottle of water that was wisely put in the bedside table beforehand. He turns to Mark and strokes his cheek slowly trying to coax him from his deep headspace, not fully because he knows how overwhelming that can be for him, but just enough where he’s coherent. 

Mark whines petulantly when Donghyuck tries to sit him up a bit. “Come on, sweetheart. I just need you to drink a bit of water for me. Be a good boy,” he croons. Of course, it does the trick. Mark is always eager to please and be good. 

Donghyuck brings the water bottle to his lips and Mark takes a few tentative sips before he turns his head. It’s not as much as Donghyuck would’ve liked for him to drink, but it was enough for now. He kisses his boyfriend’s forehead and slowly extracts himself from the bed on weak legs to retrieve something to clean Mark. He knows he has to be quick because once Mark pulls further out his haze he’ll need a lot of physical affection. 

Donghyuck cleans himself rather carelessly in the bathroom before returning to the room with a warm damp washcloth and a dry one to clean Mark. He wipes his legs, stomach, and his hole as gently and thoroughly as he can considering the circumstances. 

It’s when he’s discarded the washcloths to the side of the bed to take care of later that Mark calls for him. “Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck is quick to pull him into an embrace which elicits a pleased hum from Mark. “How are you feeling?” The younger boy asks as he softly caresses Mark’s back. 

Mark hums once more. “Good,” he murmurs. “Still a bit fuzzy, but good.” 

Donghyuck turns his head and kisses his forehead. “Good.” 

...

Some time passes, Donghyuck manages to get Mark to eat the sweets he got for him earlier and even gets him to finish the rest of the water bottle. It’s when Mark is about to doze off that something seems to finally occur to him. 

“You planned it, didn’t you?” 

Donghyuck looks at him innocently. “What do you mean?” 

It’s quite believable. Mark would believe him if he hadn’t known him for years and wasn’t skilled at detecting the mischievous glint in his eyes after all this time. 

“You did,” he states. It’s not even a question anymore. “You wore the hoodie on purpose, knowing what that does to me. Acted like a little tease in the kitchen.” Mark shakes his head in disbelief. 

"I know you like the back of my hand, baby," Donghyuck simply says. “You make it so easy."

Mark yawns, tucking his head under Donghyuck's chin. “You’re good, Hyuck,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s skin. “ _Real_ good.” 

“Maybe one day, you won’t fall for it so easily huh,” Donghyuck softly teases, wrapping his arm more tightly around Mark’s waist. 

“Maybe,” Mark whispers. But they both know that just _maybe_ Mark likes the way things are now. It works for them. “Maybe not.”

And it’s the last thing he says before he drifts off to sleep in Donghyuck’s arms. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's simply not enough bottom Mark in this pairing's tag! I hope I made a good contribution ;)
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
